Liberal Democratic Party
Origin The Liberal Democratic Party is a relatively new party in the nation Jakania. The Liberal Democratic Party was once formerly a party of Cildania, but left due to problems being created by other corrupt parties. The Liberal Democratic Party is one of the major factors of why Islamisbad was over thrown and United Jakania was reestablished. Party Ideologies The National Liberal Democratic Party is based on modern liberalism and Luthorian Liberalism. It is centered and structured around the modern Democratic Party of Luthori and more often takes to the further left sides of issues than the more left-centrist ideals of the Democratic Party of Luthori. takes. The National Liberal Democratic Party has many different ideologies than the liberals of other bases. The Liberal Democratic Party has stances on the following issues: * Seperation of Church and State: The N.L.D.P. believes that it is necessary under legislative, executive, and judicial entities as a status in running the government to remain seperate from the influence of religion in any manor or fashion. * Gun Politics: The N.L.D.P. believes that the use of guns should be forbidden under any circumstances except to those of military, local law enforcement, and government controlled and monitored organizations. * Environment: The N.L.D.P. believes that the concerns of the enviroment and protection issues for that matter must be attended to with utmost seriousness. The environment must be monitored and kept safe for life to continue to circulate properly. * Gay Rights: The N.L.D.P. believes that peoples of different sexual orientations must and should be respected and treated fairly. It is an essential freedom to be able to have one's own sexual orientation without restrictions hindering one's personal life and lifestyle. * Education: The N.L.D.P. believes in public education for all who choose to take part in it. It is a necessary function to be able to tend to the educational needs of citizens and to do so freely. * Taxation: The N.L.D.P. believes that taxes are an integral part of society, one of the most necessary structures of creating a successful and financially liquidated government, and nation within those standards. In the party's beliefs, those who have prospered to an extreme and are financially secure, should be taxed in a large amount, so that those of less income and weaker financial status will not have to carry the burden so much. * Pro-Union Stance: The N.L.D.P. believes that worker's unions are one of the most integral parts of society. The N.L.D.P. recognizes that unions protect and defend workers from those willing to hurt their rights for their own profit. Therefore, the N.L.D.P. has unfaltering support for unions of any kind, so long that they always continue their long history of keeping workers safe. * Military Stance: The N.L.D.P. supports the soldiers in the army, but doesn't necessarily support their cause. While our party believes that war must be brought to surface when things cannot be solved any other way, we believe that war is a mistake. The ideals of war are horrific, and in turn they accomplish nothing. War can and will cause pain for the country being attacked and the country doing the attacking. While war solves problems momentarily, it's reproduction unto this world can never be repaired. The Defense of our country is important. However, cutting spending from the defense budget when the spending is too high, or unnecessarily high, is an economic problem solver. Especially, when our country is at peace, the military needs not be overfunded like that in a time of war. * Pro-Choice: The N.L.D.P. is nothing but pro-choice for the people. Letting the people choose what they want is an integral basis of what our country is based upon. * Anti-Free Trade: The N.L.D.P. is perhaps the most fierce opponent of free trade in all of our country. Free trade is a loop hole within reasonable trading laws that keep other nations within checks. The benefactor of free trade is not the government, nor the people, but simple greedy and self absorbed capitalists unflinching at the thought of paying a mere tax. Not only will this tax help monitor trade throughout the nation, it is also an economic booster. Free trade is a detrimental cause that will only hurt a nation. Party Political Figures The Liberal Democratic Party is a growing party. When in Cildania, the party was at its pinnacle. The entire party populous moved to Islamisbad when official party members stated plans to move. Here are some of the key party members: Gregory Bieler: Born: July 26, 2315 Party Position: Minority Leader 2336 - Present The founder, unwritten president, and Party Minority Leader of the L.D.P. Gregory Bieler founded the party in 2336 in the nation Cildania. In Cildania, the L.D.P. grew at an astounding rate and increased its power grip over the Senate under Gregory Bieler's leadership. However, in 2354, problems from other parties ostracizing the L.D.P. in a community fashion. Gregory Bieler then moved the party to a new nation where the party could get a fresh start. Gregory Bieler is noted for extreme far left politics, being the most liberal party in all of Cildania as well as Islamisbad. As Party Minority Leader of the L.D.P., he recruited members who were only liberal enough to his standards so that the party would be able to work in unison. Under Gregory Bieler's leadership, the party has grown immensely with rapid success. He has been reelected Party Minority Leader 19 times. Sherrod Brown: Born: November 9, 2312 Party Position: Party Speaker 2342 - Present The current sitting Party Speaker of the Liberal Democratic Party for 15 years. Sherrod Brown is one of the most popular and influential politicians in the Liberal Democratic Party and in the nation. Sherrod Brown was recruited by Gregory Bieler in 2342 after he saw Brown's willingness to unite and set aside past problems, something he's campaigned on since his first election. This quality was badly needed after the L.D.P. made some burning remarks to other parties in the nation of Cildania, though they were merely brushed aside, which provoked other parties to vote against the L.D.P. Also, the seat's vacancy disturbed party members, which threatened to weaken the young party. As the Party Speaker, Sherrod Brown has most significantly become widely known for his share of involvement in debate and media interaction. Responsible for most of the L.D.P.'s passed legislations when drawn to debate, Brown has significantly moved the L.D.P. to success. In Jakania, Brown has brought the party through difficult times in legislation. He is responsible for several improper comments, though these were backed by the L.D.P.'s allies. He is responsible for the L.D.P.'s amazing legislative record, which stands at 14 - 12 bill passed and failed. Dennis Kucinich: Born: October 8, 2300 Party Position: Health & Social Services Minister 2360 - Present The current Health & Social Services Minister for the Liberal Democratic Party, Dennis Kucinich is one of the L.D.P.'s most notable politicians. Dennis Kucinich has been a member of the L.D.P. since 2336 - its birth date. Dennis Kucinich was first recruited by Gregory Bieler in 2336, when the party was first created in Cildania. He soon gained a reputation for divisive politics and fiery attacks against the opposition. This made him quite the unpopular member of the L.D.P., but the party continued to support him for his moves. Kucinich is responsible for the sweep that brought the party 62 seats in its first election in Cildania, due to a popular campaign to the people prior to election day. In Jakania, Kucinich relatively kept a low key persona. However, in 2360, Kucinich became the Health & Social Services Minister of the nation. As the HSS Minister he has moved to pass significant health and welfare legislation. Lorenzo Cien: N/A Party Positions In the Liberal Democratic Party, there are several positions filled to deal with the party's respective needs. Party President: The Party President is not a truly official seat and office. Gregory Bieler is the unwritten Party President. However, there is current speculation that Gregory Bieler will make this position formal by sending it to the party for a vote. This, though, has yet to be made public. Party Minority/Majority Leader: The Party Minority/Majority Leader is the head of all the legislators in the party. The P.M.L. is responsible for gathering votes and making sure legislators comply with party guidelines when it is needed. Also, the position grants the official more power within the party. In all, the P.M.L. has some of the most influential and legislative power in the entire party. Party Speaker: The Party Speaker is the head of debate and public speaking for the party in the legislative body and outside such as dealing with the media and relations when speaking to the people. The P.S.S. is also in charge of attempting to gain political allies and gaining votes for their cause. Party Chair: The Party Chair is the official head of party dealings. The P.C. is in charge of managing the party's treasury and party sponsored and created organizations. Campaign Chairman: The Campaign Chairman is the official head of party elections. This rather new branch was created after depressing elections results for the Liberal Democratic Party in 2358. National Elections The Liberal Democratic Party has taken part in one standing election. Election of March 2358: 11% Popular Vote / 12/100 Seats Election of November 2360: 6% Popular Vote / 29/480 Seats Party Supreme Governors As of 2385, the Liberal Democratic Party has held the office of the Supreme Governor once in its existence. Fourth Supreme Governor Gregory Bieler: 2378 - 2381 Category:Political parties in Jakania Category:Liberalism